Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to workpiece support assemblies, and in particular to workbenches or other supporting devices for workpieces.
Description of the Related Art
Workbenches for supporting workpieces generally come in standard sizes of 30 inches by 60 inches. This standard size works well for workpieces which are less than the dimension of the workbench. However, as workpieces exceed 60 inches in one dimension, the workbench can no longer adequately support the workpiece. In such a circumstance, multiple workbenches may need to be positioned end-to-end to provide a large enough supporting surface for the larger workpiece. Moreover, when the workpiece has a non-linear shape, such as, for example, a curve, arch or angle, simply positioning workbenches end-to-end may not properly support the workpiece. In addition, placing conventional workbenches end-to-end may prevent operators from close proximity to all areas of the workpiece needing attention.
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional workpiece support structure 100. The workpiece support structure 100 includes multiple workbenches 101a-101c (three are shown) of a standard size (e.g., 30 inches by 60 inches) utilized to support a single curved workpiece 102. The workbenches 101a-101c required to support the workpiece 102 use a significant amount of floor space, which may ultimately drive up overhead costs due to the larger workspace required for processing the workpiece 102 in a shop or fab. Moreover, utilization of the workbenches 101a-101c decreases efficiency of operators (such as mechanics or other personnel) working on the workpiece 102. For example, due to the large occupied floor space of the workbenches 101a-101c, an operator must spend great amounts of time walking around the workbenches 101a-101c to have access to all portions of the workpiece 102. Referring to FIG. 1, an operator would need to travel from location A, to location B, and then to location C along path 103 to access all portions of the workpiece 102. Locations A, B, and C are positioned on opposite sides of the workbenches 101a-101c, thereby increasing the distance between each location. Repetitive traveling along the path 103 results in a considerably inefficient use of time.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a workpiece support for workpieces, such as those that are large or irregularly shaped that occupies less floor space and that has a more ergonomic design.